


Kitten Niall

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal-Humoniad Thing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Niall wakes up from a nap with kitten ears and tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own One Direction or any of the individual boys, no matter how much I'd like too. Since I personally don't know the 1D boys any characteristics in this fic are what I made up on my impression of them. I mean no offense or anything.
> 
> Beta read by my dear lovely Kueble, who dragged my down into the dark abyss that is this fandom :)

Harry walked into their suite and finding the shared portion empty. “Hello?”

“In here.” Zayn called out. 

Raising an eyebrow Harry walked to the direction of Zayn’s voice. 

The boys were all crowded around a closed door, Niall’s door. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nialler’s gone and locked himself in his room.”

“Why?”

Liam shrugged. “He’s all miffed and we don’t know why.”

“Yeah, blondie won’t come out or let anyone in.” Louis scratched the back of his head. 

Harry’s heart started to pound. “Let me try.” He tapped his knuckles against the door. “Niall, open up yeah?” He waited a second before doing it again. “Nialler its Haz. Open up.”

“Nooo!” Came the muffled reply. 

“At least he answered you.” Zayn mused. 

Harry ran to the bathroom, grabbing a bobby pin he used to pin his hair back. “I’ll talk to him.”

The boys nodded and walked off.

Harry learned his lock picking skills from Niall, who apparently had them because he was Irish. He closed the door, blinking against the sudden darkness. “Niall?”

“Go away!”

“Babe I’m not going anywhere. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Just got a case of the collywobbles.”

“Need to cuddle?”

“No!” 

Harry blinked in confusion. “But you always want to cuddle.”

“Not today.”

Harry walked farther into the room. “Too bad, I want to hold you.”

”Haz, please. Not today.”

“I can’t see anything. Turning the lights on.”

“No!” Niall squealed. 

Harry switched the lights on.

Niall squealed and dove under his bed. All Harry saw was his foot.

The curly haired boy cocked his head to the side but dropped down to his hands and knees. He crawled over to the bed and flattened out on his belly. “Niall, come out from under there.”

Niall was hunched back in the shadows, far away from Harry. “Noooo…” 

Harry reached his hand out towards him, palm up. He stretched out as far as he could without crawling under the bed. “Come here.” He wiggled his fingers at the blonde. 

Niall slowly uncurled and army crawled towards him. 

Harry couldn’t stop the grin on his face if he wanted to. He stayed still, not wanting to spook him. 

Niall rubbed his face against Harry’s hand. He started to purr. 

“Come out here, let me see you.” 

Niall crawled out, he was never able to resist Harry. 

Harry’s hazel eyes widened. Mixed in with his messy blonde hair was a pair of light brown cat ears that had extra tufts of fur growing from the tips. He had a matching tail too. “Niall?”

The blonde nuzzled into Harry’s chest. His own vibrating from his purring. 

“Love, are you a cat?”

Niall whimpered and looked up at him, his eyes impossibly blue. “I woke up like this!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do!”

“I don’t know either.” Harry grinned. “But they’re cute.”

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. “You would think so.” He bit his bottom lip. “Haz?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you scratch them?”

“Course!” Harry’s eyes lit up. He loved kittens and he loved Niall. So this was a perfect situation for him. 

Niall crawled onto his lap, nuzzling into his chest. 

Harry used both hands to scratch behind his ears.

His blue eyes rolled back and his purring started up tenfold. 

The curly haired boy grinned and kept up the scratching. After a while his hands stilled. “Niall?” 

He nudged against his hand to get him to continue. 

“Niall, look at me.”

Niall ignored him and kept nudging his hand.

“Babe look at me. Ow! Niall!” 

He slowly dropped Harry’s hand from his mouth. 

“Why’d you bite me?”

“Why’d you stop petting?”

“Because I think you’re really enjoying it. And maybe we should take this to bed.”

Niall looked at him confused before he realized what he meant. An erection was straining against his jogging bottoms and he had been grinding against Harry’s thigh. “O-oh…”

Harry bit at his lips. “Bed, go on.” 

The blonde kitten boy jumped onto his bed. 

Harry followed him. He tackled his kitten boy in a heated kiss. 

Niall mewed and kissed him back. 

The boys easily got rid of their clothes. 

Harry kissed down his body and took Niall into his mouth.

Niall moaned loudly, his purring starting up again. 

Harry grinned around him and pulled all the tricks that sent Niall crazy. He swirled his tongue around him when he pushed down and scraped gently with his teeth when he pulled up. 

Niall moaned and panted in between purrs. His ears pressed down against his head and his tail wrapped firmly around Harry’s bicep. He came screaming Harry’s name. 

Harry drank it all down and pulled back, licking his lips. Before he could say anything Niall tackled him. 

He kissed him roughly, mewing against his lips. Niall licked and bit down his body. He eagerly took Harry into his mouth.

Harry moaned loudly, burying his hands in the soft blonde hair. His fingers traced over the kitten ears. 

Niall purred around him, causing Harry to buck up moaning. His tail flicked from side to side. He purred around him, bobbing his head up and down. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Harry’s erection swirling it around, just how Harry liked it. 

Harry came quicker than he ever had. He groaned, his chest heaving. 

Niall crawled back up his body, licking and kissing. He wrapped himself up in Harry’s arms, his tail around Harry’s thigh. 

Harry held him close, smiling a bit. He liked kitten Niall. They’d figure this out when and if they needed to. But right now all they needed was a nap.


End file.
